


Two for One

by moneill0775



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drinking, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneill0775/pseuds/moneill0775
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries...This is essentially a story about a girl in a bar who gets with Rafe and Sam (lucky girl). It's a threesome with some slight daddy kink, and possibly a sort of prologue for a future story.





	Two for One

            It’s not often that going to a bar lead a person to going home with two men. Frankly, it had never happened to me before, but this time had been…different. They were different. They looked like they didn’t belong together; a five-foot ten man who was so well put together with his button up shirt and fitted slacks, and the six-foot three guy who looked like he had just gotten out of jail in jeans and a t-shirt. And yet, there they were, sitting at the bar, hands resting right next to one another, a beer in the hand of the t-shirt guy and scotch in the free hand of the other.  

            Just my luck that they were out looking for someone else to share. Just my luck that I was out looking, too; not for two of them, but for something. Looking for one more something to do before I went with my professor and two others on an airplane to Cairo. Something fun that included dancing with my girlfriend, only for the two men who had been at the bar to take me away from her as another song came on and for me to dance in between them. It was essentially a grinding competition between the three of us, and they were winning, two against one.

            It hadn’t taken but a wordless glance and a hand held out to me for me to leave my friends and follow them. I sat in the backseat, almost feeling like I was in a taxi with them being up front. The ride to their hotel was silent, but I did feel slightly better that their hotel suite was already paid for, meaning that it wasn’t just because of me that they had booked a hotel. It almost made me feel special. It was in the elevator ride that we finally exchanged names.

            “Where are my manners,” the taller one said, shaking his head slightly. “I’m Sam. Samuel Drake.

            “You have no manners to begin with,” the other one told Sam curtly. He glanced at me. “I’m Rafael Adler. Call me Rafe.”

            I nodded, smiling slightly at their interaction as I brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, murmuring, “I’m Charlotte Somerset. Just Charlotte.”

            Rafe’s hand on my back guided me to the door of their suite as Sam opened the door and held it open. I walked in, feeling nervous for the first time that night. Sam gestured for me to sit on the couch as the both of them moved to the mini bar, Rafe grabbing more scotch like from the bar, and Sam snagging a beer and a fifth of whiskey. He tossed it to me and caught it clumsily, barely keeping it from dropping on the floor. Rafe scowled a bit as he poured the scotch into a glass.

            “Watch it,” he said shortly. “You fuck up this room, and we have to pay for it.”

            I looked down nervously and whispered, “Sorry. I, I didn’t mean to.”

            Sam sighed and smacked Rafe’s arm lightly, muttering, “ _Idiota._ You’re scaring her.”

            Rafe’s scowl lessened a bit and he glanced over at me, setting his glass down on the table with a snap before he sighed, running his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair before he came over and sat next to me on the couch. I had just opened the whiskey, not even taken a drink of it yet before Rafe took it and took a swig, handing it off to Sam. All three of our drinks ended up being set on that table by the window as Rafe cupped my face in one of his hands and kissed me. He wasn’t forceful, but he knew what he wanted, and I didn’t. I was too hesitant with it, so much so that he pulled away, a slight frown on his face at my lack of reaction.

            Sam murmured from my other side, “You are thinking about this too much, Charlotte. Just let go.”

            He took me gently from behind, pulling me in between his legs as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, his lips grazing my neck lightly. I let out a little noise as I got settled, Rafe pulling my legs into his lap. I swallowed my protests as Sam slipped the sleeves off shoulders, baring my breasts to their gazes. I went a little pink as Rafe let out what could only be considered to be a growl, the pad of one of his fingers brushing over my nipple. I let out a soft cry, shuddering as Sam pulled away from my neck, giving me a smug smirk as his hold around my waist tightened fractionally. Rafe reached out again, this time pulling my dress down so that it was now around my waist.

            Sam let out a little wolf whistle. I giggled as Rafe rolled his eyes at his partner’s antics, before turning his attention back to me. Sam’s arms moved away so that Rafe could touch me fully, instead one hand rested on my arm and the other pulled my hair loose from my ponytail. He ran his fingers through it, murmuring in my ear about how soft it was. My eyes closed halfway as I looked down at Rafe, his shirt now open as he rested a confident hand on my thigh. The other hand traveled up to my throat, starting a long, slow path downwards.

I arched into Rafe’s touch, his fingertips just barely grazing the valley between my breasts. He traced a teasing line all the way down to my belly button and I shivered, squirming a bit in an effort to get away from the touch. Sam kept a hold of me, whispering in my ear in a foreign language. I let out a breath as Rafe moved his touch to my legs, his touch becoming more noticeable now as his hands started to push my legs open. I resisted, blushing brightly as I tried to keep my legs closed. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

            “Open your legs,” he ordered quietly.

            I shook my head and whispered, “No…I, I would rather not.”

            He turned cold at that, his hands still resting on my legs as Sam lightly took hold of my chin, turning my face to look at him.

            “And why not, baby girl?” Sam asked quietly.

            I pressed my lips together, looking at the wall as I searched for an answer that would satisfy them. Something to prove that I wasn’t a slut or a one-night stand that could be left behind; granted at that point, I was almost ready to give up a lot just to have a night, even a few hours, of their time. They were all consuming in my mind, all encompassing, and I was okay with that.

            Rafe lightly smacked his palm against my thigh, saying sharply, “Answer him, Charlotte.”

            “I just…I’m not, I’m not used to this, this kind of thing,” I murmured.

            I sat up, pushing away from Sam. He let me go easily as Rafe shuffled backwards, looking after me as I went to the small table near the window, taking a small swig from the glass of whiskey before I tugged my dress back up from my waist so that it fit me as normal again, my breasts heaving slightly, as if I could still feel Rafe touching in between them. I could hear them murmuring behind me in a different language, probably Spanish, a language that I had such limited knowledge of that I wouldn’t be able to understand what they were saying. I grimaced, taking another sip before setting down the glass.

            “You know,” I said loudly. “It’s rude to talk in another language with someone else in the room.”           

            The muttered conversation stopped as I turned around, my arms crossed over my chest tightly. They were staring back at me as we faced each other. They were assessing me, gauging how willing I would be, how far they could push, how far we would be going tonight. I didn’t know the answer to that yet.

            Rafe spoke first. “We don’t want to push you, Charlotte, we just want to understand.”

            He stood up then, shirt still unbuttoned so that his sleek upper body was open to the room. I clenched my hand on my arm, little halfmoon marks appearing where my nails were digging in. I stood stock still as he came to stand next to me, picking up his own glass of scotch and downing it quickly. He waited a moment, looking at me in annoyance.

            “Well?” he demanded.

            “I’ve never had a threesome, okay?” I blurted out, looking up at him desperately. He was almost five inches taller than me with my heels off; at least with them on I would have felt less intimidated by the height he had over me. Granted even his height was nothing compared to Sam, who towered over both of us.

            Rafe stared at me with something close to amusement while Sam pulled out his carton of cigarettes and lit one. They both seemed to nonchalant about the thought of both of them having sex with me that I started to feel embarrassed. I bit my bottom lip hard before I clenched my hands and quickly stooped down, pulling on my heels roughly.

            “What are you doing?”

            I didn’t know which one of them asked, I was too busy focusing on getting out of their hotel room in that moment. I didn’t even bother to ask, snatching my leather jacket from the back of the chair before I deliberately stomped over to the door. My cheeks were flaming red in embarrassment as I passed by the mirror near the door of the hotel suite. Angry tears started filling up my eyes as I unlocked the door, starting to open it. A hand with a cigarette in between two of the fingers came up above mine on the door and shut it quickly.

            “That wouldn’t be a wise thing to do, baby girl,” Sam’s voice murmured right by ear. I couldn’t turn around to face him, the hair standing up on the back of my neck.

            “There’s no reason to be embarrassed,” he continued, resting a comforting hand on the small of my back. “There’s a first time for everything, and baby, you are with the best for your first time, I can promise you that right now.”

            I felt my cheeks burn up even more, if that was possible, and I let out a choked laugh. “Then why do I feel so embarrassed about doing this? Why do I feel like you two are laughing at me because I don’t really know what I am getting into?”

            “We aren’t -”

            “Because your fears are ridiculous,” Rafe interjected, coming to stand a few feet away.

            Sam let out a sigh as he turned to him, muttering something like “really, Rafe?” I let myself be turned around gently, Sam’s hand still on my lower back, the gentle pressure grounding me in something.

            “Well, to me, they aren’t,” I shot back at him, but even I could hear the wavering in my voice. “So, sorry to disappoint you, Rafe.” I spat out his name like a curse.

            His hand shot out and I flinched, covering my eyes as if waiting for a blow. Instead, I felt a hard pressure as he gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him head on.

            “Rafe,” Sam said lowly, warningly.

            I opened my eyes slowly, looking at him, my lower lip trembling slightly as it felt as if his eyes could see past me and inside me.

            “I won’t hurt her.” I couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince, me, Sam, or himself, but his grip lessened nonetheless.

            Sam switched back to Spanish effortlessly, or was it Portuguese? I could only pick up a quick name, Nadine I think, but Rafe snapped back at him in the same language before I coughed delicately, reminding them that I was still with them.

            Rafe sighed and muttered in English, “It was over, and we reconciled, kind of. The point is, that was one time and I was half out of my mind over Avery’s treasure.”

            Sam shook his head slightly, but he dropped it. Rafe’s fingers became gentle on my chin as he softened his gaze, Sam’s free hand coming and resting on his shoulder in a comforting sort of gesture. His cigarette had ended up in an ashtray in that little table by the door; you know, the ones with the glasses and the coffee maker that the nicer hotels have.

            “ _We_ won’t hurt you, Charlotte,” Rafe tried again, glancing over at Sam for reassurance. “At least, there won’t be any pain tonight that you don’t want.”

            I bit my lip at the last part, my legs clenching together. I had little experience in this realm of sex, but I knew what a spanking felt like, the sweet sting of pain that sent a zing straight to my cunt. I knew exactly what a little pain did to me, how it sent me into a different world, how it quickly changed to pleasure; not that I would ever let either of them know that, though. Somehow, I still felt that they were going to get it out of me, one way or another.

            Sam leaned in close and whispered to me, “Now, that is something that I can agree with Rafe on, princess. We can make you feel real good.”

            His hand had moved from my back to my hip, rubbing circles over my dress lightly. I swallowed what I thought was subtly, but I noticed Rafe was looking at me with interest from the corner of my eye.

            “I have no doubt of, of that,” I managed to stutter out, trying not to get too distracted by Sam and Rafe touching me. Rafe’s hand moved from my chin to the hollow of my throat.

            “Then, what is stopping you?” Rafe’s voice was lightly mocking, a bit teasing. “What is stopping you from letting us give you pleasure?”

            I couldn’t even answer that as he applied gentle pressure to my throat, my head dropping back slightly as Sam’s hand moved over to my stomach, stopping just short of dipping lower. My dress, already short, even for me, was now hiked up even more, barely concealing where my panties should have been, but that I had so conveniently forgotten to put on that night. Rafe pulled his hand back just slightly as I opened my mouth to answer him.

            “I, I don’t…I don’t know,” I admitted. “Inexperience, I guess.”

            Sam smirked, his breath tickling my cheek as he said, “Well, allow us to be the ones who give you experience.”

            “You know you want to,” Rafe added, leaning in so close that his lips brushed mine as he spoke. “And you know we can make you feel good.”

            I spoke tremulously, “I know.”

            And that was it.

My lips parted of their own volition at my admittance and Rafe pressed his lips to mine, seeking and taking my mouth as if he owned it. I let him take my lips, letting out a soft noise as Sam came to stand directly behind me, his other hand coming down to my other hip as he pushed me forward. My crotch brushed against Rafe’s groin as Sam’s hardening cock pressed against my ass. I was sandwiched between the two bodies: Rafe smooth and sleekly muscled, Sam rangy and well-built. So similar and yet so different, but both so strong that it took them no effort to keep me upright between them as my legs turned to liquid.

I don’t remember getting to the bed, or my dress being pulled off, or how they both got naked, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was their lips on my body and mine on theirs.

            I was on my knees on the bed, bent over and stroking Rafe’s cock slowly. My ass was rocking in the air unintentionally as I hummed in my head, all thoughts having fled from anything but what lay ahead this night and the here and now. Rafe tugged on my head slightly, his fingers tangled in my hair as he urged me forward. My tongue slid out around his cock, my hand gently holding it at the base to keep it still. It was thick and hard and nearly throbbing with unspent energy that I was sure was going to spill over.

            I continued to lap at the head, stumbling slightly over it slightly as Sam came behind me and pulled my legs wide apart. I whimpered as he dragged one finger over my pussy, letting out a grunt as he pulled it away.

            “Rafe, you have to see this,” he murmured quietly, resting a hand on my lower back.

            “I’m a little busy, Samuel,” he stuttered out as I took the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking on it gently, trying to keep my teeth from hurting him. It had been a while since I had done this, so all I could hope for was satisfactory in my performance.

            Sam chuckled darkly and said, “Well, you are missing a good sight, love. Oh, god, Rafe, she is soaking wet.”

            I whimpered at that and Rafe tightened his hold on my hair, tears springing into my eyes. He pushed me further down onto his cock slowly, trying, in his own way, to be mindful of my gag reflex. I continued running my tongue over his cock as he manually fucked his cock into my mouth. I swallowed against the head of his cock as my nose brushed against his stomach finally, feeling him shudder above me. He waited for a moment, letting me catch my breath as he switched hands in my hair, smoothing over it before he pulled my hair into a ponytail, keeping it tight.

            I glanced up at him and saw Rafe looking down at me. He nodded slightly, and I took that as my cue to start really sucking him off. I bobbed my head slowly, my tongue swirling around his cock eagerly, enjoying his taste.

            “Well, Sam, are you going to keep her waiting?” Rafe asked, ending his question on a groan.

            I heard him chuckle behind me and felt the bed shift slightly. I closed my eyes, trying not to worry or think too much about it, to just let it happen. Sam’s callused hand soothed over my lower back and I twitched slightly when I felt his breath ghost over my wet slit. His tongue flicked out, giving an experimental lick over my clit. I whimpered a bit over Rafe’s shaft, stuttering to a stop before Rafe tugged on my hair, reminding me to keep going.

            I attempted to mumble a sorry around his cock as I pulled up, but Rafe stroked my cheek lightly with his free hand.

            “Hush,” he murmured.

            I didn’t respond, my legs trembling as I attempted to keep pace with sucking Rafe off while Sam made me struggle to remember my own name. His tongue had gone from little flicks to broad wide swipes up my slit, gathering my wetness on his tongue. I couldn’t stop myself from spreading my legs a little wider for him, my feet hanging off the bed as he moved to kneel on the floor. His hands soothed up my thighs and moved to spread my lips for him. I groaned around Rafe’s cock, my teeth scraping slightly as he suckled my clit between his lips.

            Rafe tilted his head back, breathing heavily, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead as he pulled my mouth off him, his cock slick with precum and spit as he moved onto his knees. He grabbed my arms and pulled me forward, motioning for Sam to move onto the bed.

            “Get her nice and open,” he said, more like ordered, to Sam. “I want her ready for us.”

            “With pleasure,” Sam responded, letting out a little groan as he easily slipped one finger, then two inside of me. He waited a moment, listening to my pants, watching as I trembled, before he finally started thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

            I groaned sharply, trying to thrust back against his fingers, but Rafe grabbed the sides of my face, holding me still. One of his hands dropped and he stroked his cock a couple of times, pressing the head against my lips. I opened my lips easily for him, taking him almost to the hilt the first time he thrusted forward. He held me there, fucking my mouth now instead of me sucking him off.

            “That’s it,” Rafe whispered hoarsely. His eyes were closed, his head tilted down as he thrusted in and out of my mouth. “That’s a good girl. Just like that. Such a good girl for Daddy.”

            My pussy clenched at that and I closed my eyes, huffing slightly as I rubbed my tongue around the head of his cock as he paused for a moment, hearing Sam swear.

            “What?”

            “Fuck, Rafe. I don’t know what the fuck you just said, but whatever it was, do it again.” He pushed three fingers inside of me now and I felt a little drop of wetness slowly slide down my clit. It hung there for a second before it fell onto the bed. Sam laughed. “She’s literally dripping, Rafe.”

            I opened my eyes at that and glanced up at Rafe. He was staring at me now, his eyes narrowed, a wicked smirk on his face. I blushed brightly at his look.

            “I see someone has a daddy kink,” he said a bit loudly. Sam let out a chuckle and I blushed even more, closing my eyes in embarrassment.

            “Ah, ah, ah,” he said. He pulled his cock completely out of my mouth and tilted my chin up. I looked at him shyly, biting my bottom lip. “Now, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, baby girl. In fact, we rather like it, don’t we, Samuel?”

            “Oh, fuck yeah.” His accent was starting to show through as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his fingers. I moaned eagerly and pressed back against his fingers. Rafe didn’t stop me this time. 

            Rafe laughed instead. “That’s the spirit, baby girl. You want to be good for us, don’t you?”

            “Yes,” I whispered softly.

            “Yes, what?”

            “Yes, daddy,” I moaned sharply. He smirked again and brought me up slightly, kissing me eagerly. I kiss him back, our tongues intertwining, a string of spit connecting our mouths as he pulled away.

            Sam grunted and pulled out his fingers, using my wetness to lube his cock. The head pressed against my opening teasingly as he asked, “You want this, little girl? Is this what you have been waiting for?”

            I panted, trembling a bit as I moaned out, “Yes, yes! Daddy…Daddy please! Please fuck me!”

            My hands clenched on the blankets as Sam started pushing into me. I clenched around him involuntarily, making him pause. He gripped my waist gently, rubbing soothing circles into my skin.

            “It’s okay, Charlotte, it’s okay,” Sam murmured. He was bent over my back, his chest against my skin, his breath in my ear. “You know I’m not going to hurt you, princess.”

            I nodded quickly and whispered, “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to…I, I swear.”

            “Hey, hey,” Rafe murmured, his hands on my cheeks again. “None of that now. You’re thinking too much, baby girl. Let go, just let go. It’s going to feel so good when Sam starts fucking you. And oh god, baby, when it makes that nice slapping sound every time he makes it to the hilt inside you…”

            I shivered and melted into his touch a bit at that. Sam groaned as the rest of his cock slid inside me, gripping my hips tight enough to leave marks. I let out deep breaths, opening my eyes slowly to see Rafe stroking his cock to the sight of Sam deep inside me. I leaned forward, taking his cock in my mouth again eagerly as I bobbed my head up and down. Rafe let out soft noises, his fingers on my cheeks as I swallowed him.

            Sam started slow, thrusting in and out of me. I reached back carefully, gripping Sam’s forearm lightly and giving it an encouraging squeeze, giving him the okay to go faster. He grunted loudly and started to fuck me harder, his hips slapping against my ass as he thrust into me.

            “Yes,” he growled out. “Such a good girl for her Daddy, isn’t she? Just wants to be a good girl and get fucked. Isn’t that right, princess?”

            I moaned my acquiescence as Rafe started thrusting into my mouth, his breaths coming faster. “She is such a good girl, Sam. Such a good little girl for us. Taking our cocks like a champ.”

            “Such a good fucking girl.” Sam placed a slap on my ass with each word, and with each slap I clenched tighter around him.

            Rafe came first, his hips stuttering as he came hard in my mouth. It filled me up and I tried my best to swallow it all, a couple small streams escaping my mouth as I moaned quietly. His softening cock slipped out as I licked my lips, arching my back to Sam’s thrusts as I started to focus solely on him. God, it had been so long since I had cum from being fucked, and I had high hopes for this fuck.

            Rafe moved away, not to clean up, but instead to kneel by my ass. I could hear Sam and him moaning as they kissed, and then, Rafe’s finger pressing on my clit. I pressed my face into the blankets as I groaned, biting the fabric as I felt the first wave of orgasm overtake me. I felt my pussy pulse around Sam’s cock.

            “Oh fuck, Rafe, I’m gonna cum,” Sam cried out. He pulled out and stroked hard, cumming across my ass and onto my back, long thick strings sticking to me.

            Honestly, it probably kind of looked like a Jackson Pollock painting back there.

            One of Sam’s hands was still resting on my hip as I collapsed on the bed. I laid there quietly, hearing the two of them putter around as I was just trying to get my breath back. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting out a long sigh. I open my eyes a sliver when I feel something on my back. I glance up and see Sam wiping me down gently with a wet washcloth.

            I smiled at him and murmured, “Thank you, Daddy.”

            He stopped for a moment and I could already feel myself stumbling over an apology before I saw him give me a smile in return.

            “You’re welcome, princess.”

            He coaxed me off the bed as Rafe stripped the top layer of blankets from the bed, leaving just the sheets for sleep. I went into the bathroom, splashing some water on my face and drying it quickly, just trying to keep myself somewhat presentable, even after just getting fucked by two of the hottest older men I had ever seen. I walked out and stopped when I saw the two of them in the bed already.

            It was silly of me, but I thought that they were cute. Sam was wrapped up in Rafe’s arms, the bigger man the little spoon for the night. Something told me that that was a frequent occurrence with these two. The sheets were only up to their waists, leaving me with a slight show of their bodies. I blushed a bit, thinking back to only a few minutes before, of the way they had been pressed against me when we three had danced together.

            I shook my head and picked up my dress off the floor, along with my heels, making my way towards the bedroom door.

            “Where are you going?”

            I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam sitting up within the circle of Rafe’s arms. Rafe was still laying down, but he was watching me with interest.

            “I was just heading out,” I responded.

            “Stay.”

            “What?”

            “Are you deaf?” Rafe questioned. “Stay. Sleep with us.”

            “But, but I – “

            “Just come to bed,” he ordered finally, scooting away from Sam to make room for me on the bed.

            I didn’t hesitate that time, crawling back on the bed between the two of them. Sam gave me a playful swat to my ass as I got under the sheets. Sam pulled my head onto his chest and I wrapped my arm around his torso carefully, nuzzling him. I closed my eyes and sighed as Rafe hugged me from behind, his chest to my back. He kissed the back of my head.

            “Sleep,” he said quietly.

            He didn’t have to tell me twice this time.

            “Good night,” I mumbled.

            Sleep came easily, creeping over me like a dark shadow. Just as easily, although with quite a bit more reluctance, came the waking. Worse yet, waking up to the alarm I had set was a chore in itself. I stumbled out of bed, reluctant to leave the warmth of the two bodies that lay next to me. How those two were such heavy sleepers, I had no idea; maybe they hadn’t had to deal with alarms in the past few years like I had to. I was even more hesitant to leave them; it had been good, so good that a part of me was tempted to stay just for the chance to feel it again. I frowned then and thought more about it.

            It was a threesome, a ménage trois, a fun night between the three of us, but not a relationship. At least it wasn’t a relationship between the three of us; Rafe and Sam had been together for who knows how long, and I was just an outsider, an interloper that they had welcomed into it for the evening, but I wasn’t mean to stay for longer than those few hours.

            I breathed in deep to steady myself as I pull on my dress, which thankfully had not zipper for me to deal with. I slipped out of the room, leaving the bedroom door cracked behind me. I hesitated for a second before I grabbed a pen and a napkin, leaving them a little note on the coffee table. It was simple, an invitation, but not a demand: “Call me if you want to do this again sometime. – Charlotte” My number was below, and I could only hope that it was legible enough, and that I had been good enough, for them to maybe want me again.

            I picked up my heels by the straps and snuck a glance around the room. It wasn’t even a question for that I grab the whiskey fifth on the way out the door. Maybe it would help me forget the past night while I was on the plane ride at this ungodly hour of four thirty in the morning.

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize this. I am thinking about expanding this and making a longer story featured a couple weeks after this story ends, but I would like some feedback. This is my first time writing smut, so I have no idea how this went. Any sort of comment is appreciated!


End file.
